Users may enjoy browsing products and services offered in a networked environment. However, sometime a user may choose to not complete a transaction for a product or service after viewing a description of the product or service. For example, the user may choose to leave a transaction page associated with the product or service because the user does not trust to securely provide data from the device being used to browse the networked environment.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.